


Guardian

by YouAreTheBrightest234 (TransLucas)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anxiety, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Podium Family, Sickfic, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Swearing, Victuri, Vomiting, Yuri Plisetsky Needs a Hug, dads, otayuri - Freeform, yuuri is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucas/pseuds/YouAreTheBrightest234
Summary: 5 times Yuuri took care of Yuri and 1 time that Yuri returned the favor.





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done one of these but I think it could be fun! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> TW: Homophobic language, vomiting, panic attacks, depression.

1.

It was about 1 in the afternoon. Victor was in Moscow with his family, but it was off season, so Yuuri was sitting at home. He flicked through the TV channels, bored because he didn't fully understand Russian yet. His phone ringing was the most exciting thing to happen all day. However, dread filled him as he saw it was the school Yuri had been going to during the rest of the year.

He answered it quickly, "Hello?" He answered in English, praying that whoever had called wasn't expecting fluent Russian.

"Katsudon." A gruff voice replied.

"Yuri, what happened? Why are you calling me during school?" There was rustling and the phone was handed to someone.

"Hello, Mr. Katsuki." The principal said with a thickly accented English, "Yuri got into a fight at school today." Yuuri rubbed his temples, "Is everyone okay?" 

"There are mild scratches and bruises, but there are no serious injuries. We'd like you to come pick Yuri up, please." Yuuri nodded, although no one was around to see him, "Alright, thank you. I'll be there soon."

 

20 minutes later, Yuuri walked the blonde Russian out to his car. The two of them got in the car, but Yuuri didn't press on the gas, "What happened?"

Yuri was staring out the window, but Yuuri could see a a bruise making itself known over his eye. Yakov would've killed him, but Yuuri knew that Yuri wouldn't have done this completely unprovoked. At least, he hoped he wouldn't.

Yuri mumbled something under his breath. Yuuri leaned in closer, "Yura?"

Yuri whipped his head around, "They called the two of you fags." He yelled loudly. Yuuri was taken aback at the use of the word.

Russians weren't the most LGBT-friendly people in the world, Yuuri knew that, but it still scared him when he heard that word. Yuri's eyes were welling up, despite being swollen.

"They said that I had two fags for dads and that I was going to be a fag just like you."

They sat in silence for a moment until a sob escaped Yuri's lips. Yuuri looked up in surprise. but immediately opened his arms. The young boy ignored the gear shift and climbed over the center console to accept the Japanese skater's hug immediately. Yuuri's hand carded through Yuri's hair.

"Yura, we've dealt with that before. That isn't why you got into a fight." Yuuri pulled away to look Yuri in the eyes, "Who did they talk about besides us?"

Tears were streaming down Yuri's cheeks, "They made fun of Otabek." With that statement alone, Yuri was sent into another string of gut-wrenching sobs that made Yuuri's heart break.

He held the boy tightly, whispering comforting things in his ear. "You and Otabek love each other. Victor and I love each other. That's all that matters. Not what anyone else thinks."

Yuri nodded, wiping tears from his own face angrily, "No one gets to talk about my family like that.  _No one._ " It made Yuuri's heart swell to hear him call Victor and himself family.

Yuri returned to the passenger seat in the car, still wiping tears away.

"So," Yuuri continued, pulling out of the school parking lot, "Did you get a good shot in?"

Yuri just grinned at him, sinisterly. 

 

2.

Yuri woke up with a pounding headache. His throat hurt and so did his chest. He coughed and felt his lungs tighten. 

_No, I have to practice._

He knew that Victor was gone, but Katsudon wouldn't let him go like this. He just had to power through it until practice.

Sniffing through a stuffed nose, he sat up in bed. Almost immediately, he was hit with a wave of dizziness, causing him to fall back onto the bed. Just then, Yuuri knocked on the door, "Yura, time to get up." He said gently as he opened the door. Yuri was attempting to sit up again, "Oh good, you're up." Yuuri said, starting to leave until he cast a gaze on Yuri's pale form.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." He replied forcefully, although it was less threatening through a sore throat.

"No, I don't think you are. Stay here, I'm going to get the thermometer." With that, Yuuri headed off to the bathroom in search of the device. Again, Yuri tried to get up, which resulted in him collapsing on the floor in a frustrated, sick heap.

"Okay, here, I found it." Yuuri's voice made it to the room before he did, but he came to the door just as Yuuri fell, "Woah!" He exclaimed, helping Yuri onto his bed. Grumbling and feeling worse than before, Yuri decided to accept the man's help. Yuuri picked up the thermometer off the dresser, where he had set it, and handed it to Yuri, "Here." Reluctantly, Yuri stuck it in his mouth. 

Yuuri walked away, probably to call Victor and say they weren't coming, but Yuri found the strength to walk out to the living room and bring him the thermometer, "It says 38.4." Yuri said, offering Yuuri the thermometer. Yuuri stared at it, worried.

"Okay. You're staying home, I called Yakov and he said not to come in." Yuri groaned, thinking about how far behind he would be. Yuuri handed Yuri the remote, "Just relax today, Yura. You've been working too hard." He handed the thermometer back, "Let me know if your temperature changes or if you feel sick." 

Yuri flipped through channels for a bit, before deciding that the colors hurt his head and laying down on the couch with a blanket over his head.

A little bit later, Yuri felt a nudge and heard a bowl be set down on the table. His nose was stuffed, but he desperately hoped it was katsudon. Yuuri made the best katsudon he had ever tasted, besides Yuuri's mother. However, Yuri lifted the blanket to see a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Victor told me it was your favorite and we happened to have some chicken broth and noodles in the pantry." Yuuri sat down next to him, pulling his sweater over his hands, "I made it from scratch, so I hope it tastes okay."

Yuri's heart lifted as he thought that Yuuri had taken the time to make chicken noodle soup for him and he brought the spoon to his lips. It tasted good and warmed his throat. His stomach, however, didn't seem to agree.

Instantly, Yuri bolted to the bathroom with the other skater right behind him. Directly into the toilet went the chicken soup, along with last night's dinner and every bit of stomach acid he could manage. Before Yuri knew it, Yuuri was rubbing his back, soothing him as he shook violently. When he pulled away from the toilet bowl, Yuuri took a towel and wiped off Yuri's mouth, "That bad, huh?" He chuckled as he wet another towel and placed it over Yuri's forehead.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." Yuri said, still shaking. Tears were running down his cheeks, as well as sweat.

"Hey, it's okay." Yuuri replied, gently, rubbing his cold hands over Yuuri's hot arms. Shakily, Yuri stood, with help. 

"Why don't you brush your teeth and I'll get you some water?" Yuuri said, flushing the toilet and closing the lid, so Yuri could sit on it. Yuri nodded and brushed his teeth carefully, worried that the toothpaste would make him throw up again.

Just like he had said, Yuuri returned with a glass of water. It was cool going down and settled well in his stomach. Yuuri took some water on his hand and rubbed the back of Yuri's neck. Yuri sighed with pleasure as the water, which felt ice cold to him, ran down his sweltering back.

"Come on, Yura, let's get you to bed." Yuuri said, supporting Yuri with one arm. However, one step nearly sent Yuri crashing down, so Yuuri just scooped the boy up in his arms. Yuri wanted to protest, but then he remembered how kind Yuuri was being. 

Yuuri lay the boy down and covered him up with two blankets. Yuri groaned in agony and tried to push them off, "No, Yura." Yuuri said, pushing them back, "You have to sweat your fever out." He said. Without hesitating, he lay down next to Yuri in the king size bed that occupied the guest room. Flopping on his stomach on top of the covers, Yuuri removed his glasses and put them on the floor, "Wake me up if you need anything, okay, Yura?"  

Yuri nodded, rolling over to try and get some sleep.

And when Yuri was nearly asleep, he felt a pair of lips brush his forehead and he smiled.

 

3.

Yuri was always down after Otabek flew back to Kazakhstan, but Yuuri had never seen him this bad. It had been 2 weeks. All he did was lay in bed or look out the large windows in the living room at the skyline of St. Petersburg. Victor and Yuri had tried to coax him out to eat or watch a movie, but he would either respond with a soft, "No thanks." or take a plate of food to his room (which Yuuri would collect when he was sure Yuri was asleep).

Victor was out with Chris doing god knows what, so it was just the two Yuri's in the house together. After a politely declined offer of movies, music and stargazing (which was one of Yuri's favorite things to do when he was sad), Yuuri knew he had to pull out the big guns.

The big guns being pork, dashi and soy sauce, not to mention a call to Victor.

Yuri was laying in bed, staring out the window. He was wearing 3 day old pajamas, his hair and face were greasy from having not showered in 10 days and he felt sick from not eating, sleeping or drinking enough.

He knew exactly what Otabek would say if he saw him like this. He would say, "Yura, you're not taking care of yourself. You're going to get sick." Then he would plead with Yuri to eat or drink something. And of course, Yuri wouldn't be able to say no to his beautiful face.

But Otabek wasn't here and Yuri would have to get through this alone.

He sighed as he checked for a message from Otabek and came up empty handed. His finger hovered over the call button, but he locked his phone and dropped it on the nightstand with a dejected sigh. Yuuri knocked on the door and didn't wait for an answer as he entered, "Hey, Yura." There was no response.

Yuuri sat on the floor in front of Yuri, "Why don't we get you into the shower? You look a little rough." Yuri just blinked at him and shrugged slowly. A thought came to Yuri's mind, "Why don't you let me wash your hair, at least? Okay?" Yuri shrugged again.

Taking that as a yes, Yuuri gathered some new clothes from Yuri's drawer in their apartment and brought them to the bathroom, as well as a towel and a washcloth.

Since Yuri didn't try to get up, Yuuri just gathered him in his arms (which was difficult, considering they were almost the same height) and set him in the bathtub gently. He put on some soft music in the background as he helped Yuri undress to his boxers, which would still get wet, but he didn't want to make Yuri uncomfortable.

Yuri sat motionless in the bathtub as Yuuri massaged shampoo into his blonde locks. He had to admit, it felt good, but he was too sad to acknowledge the pleasure. Yuuri rinsed the shampoo out of the Russian's hair and gently dried it with a towel. He squirted some body wash onto the washcloth and wet a bit of Yuri's skin, not sure if Yuri would let Yuuri wash him. 

He was nearly done with Yuri's arms when Yuri place a hand on top of his, taking over the washing. He was sloppier than Yuuri had been, but the Japanese man was happy that he was starting to move more and be a little bit more active. When they were finished, Yuuri helped the boy dress in clean pajamas (his favorite tiger ones, that Yuuri had insisted on washing after Yuri wore them for 4 days).

Yuuri's phone vibrated and he smiled when he saw Victor's text.

_On my way home. Just left the airport_.

Yuri lay in bed again for a while, until the smell of Yuuri's katsudon beckoned him. Starving, Yuri crept out of his room and into the kitchen. Victor and Yuuri were standing at the breakfast nook, hand in hand. Another person stood across from them. Yuri's breath hitched as the person turned around.

"Hi, Yura." Otabek said, walking towards him.

And Yuuri just smiled.

 

4. 

They were just sitting on the couch. Just the two of them. Victor was out with Chris, helping him with something in his house.

So it was just the two Yuri's.

Yuri had been feeling alright for a while. But not great. Some sort of weird emotion was stirring in his stomach and he couldn't figure out what it was. He just felt kind of useless and awful. This happened a lot during the off-season. He wasn't busy with skating, so he had time to think about anything and everything.

But on this particular day, he just wanted to be swallowed up by the world.

Unprovoked, Yuuri looked up from his phone and stared at Yuri.

"What?" Yuri said in his usual, slightly aggressive tone.

"Nothing, it's just..." Yuuri had noticed some changes in Yuri's mood. Nothing drastic, but enough to make him a little concerned. He knew that if he asked Yuri about it, he would be met with a string of insults or just a finger, "...I really appreciate you, Yura. I like having you around. You mean a lot to me."

They stared at each other for a long moment, green and brown. Yuuri could almost see the gears turning in Yuri's head, trying to figure out his angle. 

What Yuuri didn't expect was a stream of tears to flow from Yuri's eyes. Surprised and worried, Yuuri moved closer, lifting Yuri's head to look him in the eyes, "Hey, Yura, I'm sorry." He said gently, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Yuri shot forward, tightly wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist.

"You don't know how much I needed to hear that."

 

5. 

"Fuck!" Yuri exclaimed and there was a thud.

Yuuri whipped around and saw Yuri fall out of a quad salchow and watched the boy's ankle twist in a way it probably shouldn't. Yuuri was already halfway to Yuri when the boy called for him. Helping him to a bench, he pulled off both of Yuri's skates.

"I can't be off the ice, Katsudon, I can't. I'll fall behind and I won't make it past Nationals." Yuri rambled as Yuuri (his interim coach while Victor was in Moscow with his brother) removed his sock and gasped at the sight of Yuri's blistered, red feet. Not to mention that his ankle was twisted and swollen.

"Yuri, how long have you been spending at the rink?" 

Yuri shrugged, sheepishly, "As long as I need to to get better." 

Yuuri carded a hand through his hair, "You'll need to be off your foot for at least the rest of today and tomorrow." Yuri opened his mouth to protest, but Yuuri shook his head, "Nope, I'm not arguing about this." Yuri wrapped his ankle and hobbled out to the car, grumbling. They sat in park for a few moments.

"Hey, Katsu-"

"Do you realize how much you could've hurt yourself?" Yuuri said in a harsh tone. Yuri was taken aback at the stern voice, "You could've gotten a bunch of open wounds from those blisters, you could've gotten an infection. And don't get me started on how much you could've hurt yourself by overworking yourself!" He exclaimed, tousling his hair again.

They sat in silence for a moment, "I'm sorry. I just...I really want to win at Nationals. I want to guarantee my spot in the Grand Prix. I..." His voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry." He said, quieter. But Yuuri was already past it. He kissed Yuri's forehead, "Yura, you're going to give me grey hair by the time I'm 30."

 

+1.

_Yuuri and Victor were standing in the Yuuri's room at the onsen. Hasetsu._ **_Home_. **

_Yuuri moved closer and kissed Victor's neck.  
_

_"Yuuri, you're pathetic."_

_Yuuri was taken aback, "What?"_

_"You're pathetic. And worthless. I quit as your coach."_

_No. No. No._

and Yuuri was screaming when he woke up. Victor was still in Moscow, coming home early this morning.

His door flung open and a flash of blonde hair ran to his side, defensively,

"Y-Yura, I'm sorry." He choked out through painful breaths. 

"Yuuri, what's going on?"

"I-I-" He couldn't manage to get the words "panic attack" out but Yuri seemed to get the message.

He climbed in bed next to Yuuri and pressed Yuuri's ear to his chest. He rubbed Yuuri's hair, just like he had seen Victor do.

Truth be told, he was worried that Yuuri would have a panic attack in front of him and Yuri wouldn't know what to do. Last time he tried to calm Yuuri down, he had just screamed at him to retire.

That was almost two years ago.

He copied all of Victor's mannerisms that he had observed over the years. He whispered kind things in Russian, which he was sure Yuuri couldn't understand, but it calmed him. Yuuri's breathing was slowing to match the Russian boy's deep breathing. He helped Yuuri lay down again (again, like he had watched Victor do, through cracked bedroom doors) and watched as the Japanese skater fell back to sleep, tears still fresh on his face.

Victor was exhausted when he finally returned home. He had run to catch flights both ways, and was tired from arriving at 4am. He left his suitcase in the living room, so as not to disturb Yuuri by bringing it into their room. He snuck in quietly and caught sight of a blonde head asleep on his side of the bed. Smiling, he slipped into an undershirt and started for the guest bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This monstrosity was written at literally midnight so YES I KNOW ITS KIND OF AWFUL but I really wanted to write it so here we are. Leave Kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
